It Just Happened!
by Megzzerr
Summary: Although Her Boyfriend Hates Him, She Cant Seem To Resist His Charm And Well He Wants Her Too. Disclaimer-I own nothing all belong to WWE.Cena/Lita pairing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"damn it lita why didnt you get in the ring and hit him or something"edge said angrily "I tried to distract the ref but you speared me or did you forget that part edge"lita said "hey do not start this crap with me again lita"edge said "why not?? i mean im sick of you using me as a shield.  
you care more about the damn title than you care about me"lita said "thats not true lita i try to protect you out there "edge said taking hold of lita's hand,lita quickly taking her hand away "you're joking right edge, protect me??, yeah asking me to get in the ring and attack john cena thats protecting me"lita said with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
"well its your fault i lost the title tonight, if you didnt get on the apron i would have won"edge said "excuse me, before the match you said if it looked like you were in trouble i had to get on the apron and distract the ref...i believe that was your plan.  
and i guess it didnt go to well, so dont you dare tell me it was my fault that you screwed up and for trying to help you i got speared by you!  
" lita said angrily "hey you listen to me i didnt mean to spear you, that was cena's fault not mine he's the danger not me"edge said getting in lita's face.  
"yeah well when you threw me at him he didnt have to catch me..but you know what edge...he did"lita said crossing her arms "Oh so now you want cena to be your hero is that it"edge said "oh ok edge im not doing this right now i need some space Im gonna stay with Trish tonight i'll talk to you tomorrow"  
lita said closing the locker room door behind her.

**At The Arena Parking Lot**

"Hey Trish its Lita um are you still at the arena?" "Hey Li no im at my hotel already are you ok?" "Yeah I guess i just kinda had an arguement with Edge and i needed a ride home and a place to stay i'll find a cab, but you could be my savior if ya let me crash with you tonight"Lita said laughing "Yeah of course id love you to stay with me, just like old times, li if you cant find a cab ring me back in ten minutes and i'll come pick you up ok?"trish said "yeah sounds good cya in a while"lita said hanging lita tried to wave a cab down but fans kept hounding for photos and autographs which she didnt mind until it started to rain, some offered her a ride to the hotel but she didnt think it was a good or smart idea to accept their offers, suddenly she saw an suv, the window came down "need a ride"the familiar voice said."um ok but dont tell edge"lita said "my lips are sealed, the man said "thanks Cena"the diva said hey ive got a first name"he said "oh right thanks John" Lita smiled.

**AT THE HOTEL**

"Thanks for the ride Cena...i mean John"Lita said "no problem...hey um you wanna get a drink at the bar i'll buy"John proposed "sure but i'll pay..you did give me a ride to the hotel so it's the least i can do"the former womens champ said. as they sat at a table in the corner they began to talk about everything that happened at the rumble."so hows trish after mickies lil "i love you trish" speech"cena asked "um shes abit weirded out but then again who wouldnt be?"lita said truthfully "yeah i guess you're right...so when you gonna get back in the ring and wrestle"john said "whenever edge does'nt need me to help him win his damn matches"lita said sadly

after three drinks they we're still talking, but mostly arguing over music, both were also a little drunk..."so can i ask...was Edge really pissed of after he lost?"Cena said like a little child "oh you have no idea...he flipped out and blamed it on me"lita said frowning "hey its not your fault he sucks"  
cena said laughing "hey he doesnt suck, if he sucked how come he beat you at new years revolution cena?"lita said raising an eyebrow "um because i just went through an elimination chamber match and he took advantage of me"cena said "oh yeah i forgot that"Lita said giggling "oh well i better get going if edge hears im at the hotel bar with his enemy he'll kill me"lita said "Hey you're a grown woman you can make your own decisions plus your stayin with trish tonight not him a'ight" John said "well ok i'll stay for a while longer"lita said smiling 2 drinks later "so mr. cena how does it feel to be in one of top feuds in wwe history?"Lita questioned "its awesome I love entertaining the fans, plus the feud wouldnt be much without the sexiest woman on tv in it"John said winking at Lita "Aww thanks John you're not so bad yourself"lita said "and we're drunk, come on i'll take ya to your room"cena said "wow edge is right you are becoming my hero"Lita giggled "whoa when did he say that"Cena said curiously "um tonight at the arena, he told me you were the danger not him and i just said you didnt lay a finger on me the whole night, even when Edge threw me at you,..and i also mentioned him spearing me"lita said laughing "oh yeah hope that didnt hurt too much and by the way thanks for not getting involved too much in the match...i know its hard when edge is pushing you to get involved"john said getting into the elevator "what floor you on??"cena said "um eighth"lita said touching the button also finding johns on hers "me too"he said looking into her hazel eyes quickly taking his hand away "John,...tonight at the rumble when Edge threw me at you why did you catch me"  
Lita said "Well if i didnt who else would, plus i kinda always wanted ya to be in my arms..even if it was just for a second, i hate the way edge treats you "said john. suddenlylita's lips crashed on john's, and he could'nt help but kiss her back, they we're both drunk but john knew what he said, he actually thought he might get a slap on the face for saying he always wanted her, but instead she had kissed him!!as they got off the elevator they pulled away from each other."im sorry i shouldnt have kissed you back, i just couldnt help it".john said frowning "shhh...John it's ok I kissed you, you're usually suposed to kiss back"Lita said putting her hand on his cheek."You know you're seriously the most beautiful woman ive ever laid eyes on lita"john smiled "is that what you say to all the divas?"lita said raising an eyebrow "no i seriously mean it, yeah the other girls are pretty but you're breath taking"  
john said "you don't know how hard it is not to just grab your hand and drag you into my room"john said "why don't you"Lita said "what about edge"john said "pfft i mean nothing to him John i never have, he sleeps with all the sluty divas, the only reason he keeps me around is because im the only diva that's good enough to help him win the wwe title, he says he loves me but if he loved me he wouldnt screw maria,eve and maryse every night of the week,  
im just waiting for the right time to turn on him"lita said "well i think the perfect oppourtunity has just come your way"John said brushing lita's hair out of her face the kissing her gently on the her towards his room.


	2. Its Just Fun!

lita pov i knew kissing john was crazy, but that's why i did it.i needed excitement in my life something to make me feel wanted and to make me feel good, that night i slept with john twice...and i loved it, he made me moan like no man had done before...he was 10 times better than edge in bed, the way he touched me made my whole body shiver.i did feel guilty about cheating on edge, but not that much, john pleasured me in ways edge could'nt.i could'nt believe how much we had in common...well except for his crappy taste in music. john pov i could'nt believe she accepted the ride back to the hotel, and then came down to the bar with me, she was nothing like i thought she'd be. seeing how she's edge's girlfriend i thought she'd hate me as much as he does...but she did'nt lita did'nt have one problem with me...well thats a lie she hated the music i was into, the night went on and she told me things about edge...things that pissed me off, he cheats on her and she knew it but shes waiting to turn on him to make a fool out of him, i cant say i blame her hes an asshole and at the end of the night she kissed me, and i cant say i didnt like it..i wanted her and she knew it.  
i had sex with her twice that night..it was mind blowing, the way she moaned and screamed my name was enough to make me go crazy. lita pov john was amazing but what now? john pov lita was incredible but what now? "good morning beautiful"john said "hey...oh my head is bangin"lita said putting her head back on the pillow. "yeah we drank alot last night"john said laughing "how long have you been up?"lita said "meh 20 minutes tops i just had a shower"cena said "well i better go ive got a ton of missed calls from trish"  
lita said getting dressed "i'll see you at raw tonight a'ight"john said "yeah i'll see you then"lita said before john gave her a passionate kiss.  
"hey trish"the diva said "hey li are you ok last night i got your text to say you made up with edge but i was kinda worried about you"trish said "um yeah about that...i didnt make up with edge...i didnt even stay with him last night"lita said truthfully "so where were you"trish said "you probably won't believe me but i was with..."lita sad "you were with?"trish said widening her eyes "i was with john...john cena"lita said "you were with john cena!!"trish said shocked "did you stay with him??"the blonde woman said "we slept together...twice"the redheaded diva said.  
"why twice?? was once not enough...i mean you're with edge right?"the multiple time womens champion said "yeah for now...but not for much longer im sick of him trish he cheats on me constantly i never told you because i was going to handle it...and i will, but i just had fun last night and so did he"  
lita said smiling. "but this could complicate things lita"trish said concerned "it won't because it was only one night trish its over with now"lita said "ok and im sorry about edge cheating...you should have told me, i'll chick kick his ass"trish said hugging lita "yeah but im going to handle that so stop worrying im going for a shower so we'll talk when im out".lita said heading to trish and lita discussed things over lunch and went shopping after a while they decided they should head to the arena for raw. at the arena canteen "hey baby...i tried to call you"edge said putting his arm around lita "oh hey babe"lita said trying not to sound to unpleased that he was touching her.  
just then john walked in trying not to look like he was listening in. after looking at cena,edge continued "listen baby im sorry about last night"edge said "im not"lita said looking at john,him looking right back she then took her glance off cena before edge grew suspicious."why'd you say that babe"edge said "um because we needed the space thats all, so lets leave it at that ok"lita said putting on a fake smile before forcing herself to give him a quick kiss.  
edge taking lita's hand as they walked out of the room,john blew lita a kiss...and she just smiled cheekily. later that night it was announced it would be a number one contender match for johns wwe title and all he had to do was sit at ringside and watch the orton vs edge match he smiled when he saw that lita would also be at ringside of course in edge's corner but he was just happy he could stare at her all he wanted while he was out there. john's theme song blared through the arena as he took a seat beside jim ross & jerry lawler suddenly his music stopped and edges started he could already see that lita looked hot!as the match went on john couldnt help but stare at lita,she also looked over at him a few match continued as edge signaled to lita to hand him a chair,lita unwillingly went to get the chair until john threw lita over his shoulder,and ran backstage."what are you..."before lita could finish john kissed her,and lita quickly kissed back. "i want you so badly, please just let me have you once more"john said "im all your's lita said when both grabbed their bags they made a run for the back door so they wouldnt be spotted,but just then they were stopped by trish. "oh no way lita you're not doing this again..."trish said putting her hands on her hips. "oh come on trish why not we're just having fun"lita said "wait she knows??"john said confused."um yeah i tell her everything...anywayz look trish tell edge it was planned and that i'll be at the hotel later,love ya"lita said sneaking out.  
"lita,get your ass back here!!"trish said they seperated at the hotel so not to look too suspicious,and met up again at john's room."lita jumped into john's arms as they barged into his hotel room. lita pov "yeah i had sex with john again...im not going to lie...it was amazing!!,i couldnt help it he wanted me,i wanted him...so why not?? it's just fun.  
yes im with edge but he cheats on me,and i wont be with him much longer...i just need to figure out how to humiliate him for the crap he's put me through.  
i could'nt stop looking at john when we were at ringside, i didnt expect this to happen again,but it did...i didnt know john was going to carry me backstage but he did...its not like we planned to hook up again,it just happened. john pov i slept with lita again, i stared at her throughout the match,and all i could think about was what i wanted to do to her, i tried to focus on the match which we later found out edge won, but i couldnt take my eyes off her, she looked gorgeous, so i did what i had to do and carried her backstage,  
and took her to my hotel room...and i gotta say it was so worth it 


End file.
